No Memories
by IsbellaJacob2521
Summary: A girl who has no memories of her past but can only remember Renji
1. Chapter 1

No Memories

Summary: Mika Ivy Brown has no memories and only remembers a tall man with red hair, could Renji be her only way to remember family and friends? Rated T

This is my first fanfic and my first attempt at writing one. Please review and leave great criticism! I will need it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach

First Chapter: My new home with no Memories

All I remember is waking up in a hospital, I don't know how I got here and not sure what to do with myself. The last thing I remember is a tall man with red hair in a ponytail shaped like a pineapple. Now I am at a hospital with no memory of family or friends.

I do remember my name and it's Mika Ivy Brown. I am 5'5 with long brown hair and blue eyes. I am American and don't remember moving to Japan at all. My whole memory is basically gone. I don't remember my parents or any family just the tall man with red hair and he had tattoos all over his body.

Hello, I am Isshin Kurosaki, you have no injuries but you have been unconscious for awhile. How do you feel? Said a tall man with black hair and masculine features asked me.

"I feel fine", I said. The only problem is I don't remember a whole lot about me but I know who I am just no family to help with the rest.

Well you didn't hit your head so I'm not sure what is causing your amnesia, said Mr. Kurosaki.

Anyways, you are welcome to stay with me and my family since you don't have a place to go, just remember that you will have to help out with chores since I am letting you stay here.

Yes I understand Mr. Kurosaki, I said.

He then led me into his house from the clinic and it was a nice house. To tell the truth, I was scared! I'm only 15 years old and I don't know who my family is or remember anything so it will be hard to gain the Kurosaki's trust but for now, I have a roof over my head.

Yuzu and Karin were home and I met them and Yuzu was very excited to meet me. I guess I can be an older sister figure for the girls. There brother Ichigo was out and wouldn't be back til later.

Yuzu, Karin and I went grocery shopping for the food and Yuzu was cooking a big meal tonight in my honor. Not that she needed too.

At the store we got a lot of veggies, rice, fish, beans and ice cream for dessert. I'm not sure what Yuzu had in mind but it looks like it would be very yummy! We also got some herbs too, help flavor the food.

As we were walking back to the Kurosaki house, I saw a glimspe of something but not quite sure what it was. Karin yelled at me because I was spacing out. The glimpse I could not see but I felt something, something that made me think of the tall man with red hair like a pineapple feeling which made me smile.

Hello! Earth to Mika? yelled Karin

What? Oh sorry, I thought I saw something. Lets get back to the house so we can put these groceries away and start making dinner. I said.

It was about 530pm when Yuzu was starting dinner and Karin and I talked about her favorite sports, epically soccer. As we were talking, I felt some kind of pressure, I can't describe it but I felt it. It was the same as the red head guy that I remember but can't remember his name.

I got up from the couch and went outside to look to see if I could see him but the pressure was gone! Why?

Why would this red hair man just leave? He is part of my past and may know more about me than anyone else.

Karin came outside to see why I was out there. What are you doing Mika?

I just....I just....

I started to cry only because this man's pressure that I felt was familiar and he knew me which would help me remember my past, I hope. I fell to the ground in tears, not knowing what to do. Karin walked over to me and put her arms around me to comfort me. When she did, she said

"Ouch!" what is in your hair?

Nothing is in my hair Karin, I said.

She didn't listen and started looking through my hair, a few minutes later........................

What is this? It's silver but looks like a sword. It's earrings and a necklace, how did you hide that in your hair?

I don't remember how it got there but it felt good to have it near me.

Where did it come from?

To be Continued.......

Okay, this is the first chapter and I hope you like it. Please review it and let me know what you think even if you didn't like it. I want to know everyone's thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm not sure Karin, I have never seen those before said Mika.

Strange, but they are pretty and you should hang onto them said Karin.

Let's go inside and help Yuzu with dinner and setting the table and you can tell me what you were doing out here.

Thanks Karin, I'm feeling alittle better and we should help with dinner said Mika.

Just as we were walking towards the house a tall boy with orange spiky hair stopped walking suddenly and had a shocked look on his face.

Ka...Karin who is this? Ichigo asked

This is Mika, she doesn't remember much about her past, just her name so dad is letting her stay with us for awhile til things get figured out, said Karin

Umm...hi said Ichigo

Hi, said Mika.

It was a strange way to greet each other but he seemed afraid of me or he just didn't have manners. We all walked into the house to help Yuzu with dinner and Ichcigo went upstairs to shower and change his clothes.

While Ichigo showered and changed, Karin and I set the table.

What were you looking for outside Mika? Asked Karin

Well I thought I could feel something and it felt oddly familiar...

Thought it could help me with my past said Mika.

There was nothing in sight but you ran out like you needed to find something desperately and then the earrings and necklace... that was strange to find in your hair said Karin.

It was strange that they were in hair, I am still not sure how they got there or how they stayed there either thought Mika.

Mika took one look at the earrings and necklace just to admire them...

_Yes Cassandra Mika Ivy, I am a part of you and always will be..._

_Call my name and I wil show you my true form and you will..._

Earth to Mika! Yelled Karin

Huh, oh right set the table.

What just happened to you just now? You spaced out and didn't even move, what is up with that? Asked Karin

Just as Mika was going to explain, Ichigo came downstairs and Yuzu announced that dinner was ready.

We sat down at the table and Isshin Kurosaki came in just in time. The clinic was closed for the night and it was family time.

_A few hours later..._

After all the laughter and talking we did, Ichigo and I went to talk outside.

It was a nice night out and the satrs were out too with a full moon.

When I was walking to the house today, I saw you run outside like you were looking for something, perhaps a tall man with red hair? Asked Ichigo

How did you know that? Asked Mika

I know someone who has red hair and he may have helped you but I can't be too sure if it was him. I will ask him the next time I see him, said Ichigo.

This new information helped Mika relax, now she knew she was not dreaming things up and maybe, just maybe this mysterious man with red hair can help me, thought Mika.

Thanks Ichigo, hopefully this will help with my past since I can't remember much, said Mika.

We should get inside and get some sleep, besides Yuzu will want you to sleep in her room and Karin will like it too, they don't get a lot of chances to have another girl in the house. Yuzu likes it so she can hopefully turn Karin intoa lady instead of the tomboy she is but I don't think it will happen said Ichigo.

Sometimes you can't change someone but you should love them for the person they are, not how they look said Mika.

And with that, both Ichigo and Mika got up to go back into the house, just as they reached the door it opened from the inside.

Yuzu was standing there with wide eyes.

What's wrong Yuzu? Asked Icho who was scared to hear her answer.

There is a guy in your room Ichigo, he has tattoos and is scary looking but asked to see you and I don't know how he got into your room said Yuzu.

Releif swept over Ichigo and he went upstairs to question renji and Ichigo only wanted to get there before Mika did only because Ichigo thought she would be in such shock it could take Mika awhile to recover.

Mika stood there in the doorway with a confused look on her face.

After Ichigo went upstairs, Mika went in and made some bedtime snacks for everyone. Yuzu helped and both brought some snacks for Ichigo and his friend that somehow got into his room.

Yuzu stopped 10 feet from the door that would lead into Ichigo's room, she was scared of this guy that had tattoos all over him.

Yuzu, I will take the snacks into Ichigo's room okay? Said Mika

Yea sure, the guy in there is really scary so be careful Mika, said Yuzu.

Ichigo ran up the stairs to his room and found Renji sitting on his bed, kinda relaxed and kinda stressed.

Hey Ichigo, I know why your here said Renji.

You do? Is this because of Mika? Asked Ichigo

Her real name is Cassandra Mika Ivy Kuchiki, she is part of the Kuchiki family and has been missing for years, said Renji

When Renji looke dup at Ichigo, Ichigo's face was in shock and his mouth was hanging open to find out Mika's real name was _Cassandra Mika Ivy_ was well shocking.

After Ichigo came back to reality, he had a lot of questions to ask Renji.

How is she related to Byakuya Kuchiki? Asked Ichigo.

The ways the story goes is that every other father in the generations, come to the human world and pick a female to fall in love with, they usually dissapear from soul society and never return. The men will marry and have children and from what I was told, the woman that marry a man from the Kuchiki family give birth to girls.

When a girl is born every 8th generation, she is the barer of the "_White Ivy Sword"_ .

I am not sure about the rest of th elegend but it seems that Captain Kuchiki has been looking for this young girl for along time and now that I know Mika is "her", I have to report back to my captain about this, said Renji.

Will she have to leave the human world? Asked Ichigo

She isn't even sure of her past but she remembers you! Yelled Ichigo and suddenly...

A knock on the door startled Ichigo and when he was gonna open the door, it opend on it's own.

Mika walked in with the snacks and saw Ichigo's surprised look on his face and thought she saw the tall man with red hair but no one was there but Ichigo.

I'm sorry Ichigo for coming in unanounced. Yuzu and I made bedtime snacks for everyone and wanted you to have one said Mika.

Than...Thanks Mika, don't worry about coming in just make sure you knock louder next time, okay? Said Ichigo

I will knock louder next time, wher eis your friend with the tattoo's? He would probably like a snack too, said Mika

Oh he will beback but I will take another for hima nd leave it on my desk, said Ichigo.

Okay, have a good night said Mika

After she left and closing the door behind her, Renji came back intot he room through the window and sat back down on Ichigo's bed.

I didn't want her to see me, she would have reconized me and I know she would ask questions but Captain Kuchiki will answer her questions better than me, said Renji.

For now, she is welcomed here and my dad is letting her stay but when Byakuya comes, let me know so she is not surprised, said Ichigo.

I decided to stop there for now, sorry for not updating for awhile, I started another story and have been writing that one but I will try to keep up with this one. Please review and I hope you enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

After Mika left the room, Renji explained to Ichigo how he knew her.

"It was just a few months ago that I met Mika, she was beautiful! Even if she did fight a hollow but she always kept her cool, that's what I liked about her", said Renji.

"Mika was assigned to squad 6 and she's a 4th seat, she is extrodinary but Captain Kuchiki didn't pay attention to her and I'm not sure why either".

"Captain Kuchiki had an assingment for her to come to the human world for 3 months, I wanted to come along and protect her but I was not bale to" said a sad looking Renji.

"So how did she lose her memory?" asked Ichigo.

"That's it, I don't know how that happened. I got regular reports on her and one was that she was fighting a big hollow so I came to help out, by the time I got here, she was laying on the ground injured" said Renji.

"I could feel another persons spirtual pressure coming towards her so I left her there, I shouldn't have done that!" Renji said smaking his forehead.

"I should have taken her with me and kept her safe! I chose not too and no I don't know who else was there and by the time the pressure was gone, so was she".

"That's why when I saw her, I followed her but I'm sure she saw me a few times but I knew she would be safe here with your family Ichigo", said Renji.

"Okay so basically she is a soul reaper but can't remember it and you...like her?" asked Ichigo.

"What! I didn't say that! Said Renji

"I just like her style tha...tha..that is what I like about her, yes Ichigo I like her very much but she is part of a noble family and I am a commoner..."

_SLAP!_

Renji didn't know what hit him til after he was slapped by Ichigo across the face.

"Man up Renji! You should tell her and don't worry about the noble family!" said Ichigo.

"One thing Ichigo, last time I checked on her staus, she is part of the kuchiki family and she is betrothed!" said an angry Renji.

"What!" said Ichigo

"You heard me, she's betrothed and I don't know to who either. That information is kept private", said Renji.

Outside Ichigo's door stood Mika and Yuzu who looked worried because of all the yelling Renji and Ichigo were doing in the room.

"I hope they like the snacks that we brought" thought Mika.

Yuzu and Mika walked down the hall to the girls bedroom and Karin was there on th ebed reading a soccer magazine.

"Now Karin, we need to do your hair" said Yuzu who somehow planned something girly for Karin.

"What! No way are you touching my hair!" Yelled Karin

"While they were yelling at each other, I had seem to have an old memory come back to me, about the tall man with red hair".

"It was a few months ago that I met this strange man with red hair but we were under a cherry blossom tree and were smiling and it was peaceful. Net thing I knew the Captain had showed up to announce that I was betrothed (soon to be married)".

"Captain interupted our peaceful gathering but I remember wanting the man with red hair and I didn't want to marry someone I didn't know."

"Mika? Miiiiikaaaaaa!" Yelled Karin

"What? Did something happen?" asked Mika

"Well yes it did, you are standing there and staring at nothing, you okay?" asked Karin

"Yes I am, nothing to worry about" said Mika.

"Look at the time! We need to get to bed so we can go strawberry picking tomorrow" said an excited Yuzu.

"Alright, I hate early mornings" said Karin as she had gotten up to turn off the lights.

Even with the lights off, I got into bed and couldn't fall asleep. I was thinking of this memory that had come back to me.

"the memory kept me awake for awhile and I was trying to figure out what had happened after the news of me being betrothed had gone on but I figured it wasn't good."

I didn't want to tell the girls just yet about the memory I had but I knew Ichigo may have some advice on what to do, I hope" thought Mika.

While the girls slept, Renji left the Kurosaki house and headed back to Urahara's shop even though he had a lot on his mind which kept him from sleeping.

"I see your back renji but you are late" said Urahara

"Anything you would like to talk about?"

Renji thought about it for a moment, "should he tell Urahara about his love for Mika?"

"I'm not sure if I should talk about it, besides Captain Kuchiki will be here soon for her and she will go back to Soul Society" said Renji.

I am stopping here for now because Ilike that Renji is sad about Mika having to go back to SS but will she? More romance will develop between Renji and Mika.

Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter and will try to get another chapter up soon. Please review!:)


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

Even though Renji had told Ichigo about his love for Mika, he didn't know how to tell Urahara and he probably already knew how Renji felt.

"Look Ichigo, I need to get to Urahara's shop since I am staying there but keep an eye on Mika for me, please?" asked Renji.

"I will make sure she does not get into any trouble, besides I think Yuzu and Karin will keep her busy" said Ichigo.

"By the way Renji, if you like her that much, go tuck her into bed even though she may be asleep by now" said Ichigo with a look on his face that said "Do It!".

Renji thought about it for a moment and figured why not?

He walked down the hall to the girls room and quietly opened the door and saw 3 girls sound asleep.

"I really want to kiss her but...

_Beep...Beep...Beep_

"Damn!" Just when I wanted to kiss her gently on the forehead, my soul pager has to go off! Thought Renji.

Renji closed the door quietly and went back down the hall to Ichigo's room and saw that he was in Soul reaper form and Renji did the same telling his gigi to go back to Urahara's shop.

Ichigo and Renji took off towards the high school where there was a hollow but when they got to the roof, nothing was there.

"What's going on? There's nothing here" said Ichigo who was mad that he had changed into soul reaper form for nothing.

"I'm not sure, my pager went off and this is the area where there is supposed to be a hollow!" said Renji.

"Well it's not here now, I may as well go back home" said Ichigo.

"I'm going back to Urahara's shop for now and wait for my captain to show up" said Renji.

They traveled together for a little bit then went their seperate ways. Ichigo went home to go to bed and Renji went to Urahara's shop only to find Urahara waiting for him.

"Well nice to see you Renji" said Urahara

"What do you need?" asked Renji

"No, I do know about your feelings for Mika and you should know something Renji" said a very stern looking Urahara

"I figured you knew about my feelings for her and it doesn't surprise me but what do you need to tell me?" asked Renji

"She was bethroed to Aizen against her will, she could feel his spiritual pressure and she knows he is pure evil even though he hides it very well. Mika only went to the academy to please her family but she is not happy and she is trying to find someone else to take Aizen's place" said Urahara.

"Who is her family?" asked Renji

"I'm afraid I can't tell you Renji, besides your captain is here" said Urahara with a grin.

Renji would have to find out this information on his own when he wasn't busy with his duties as a soul reaper.

Just as Renji and Urahara went inside, Captain Kuchiki was inisde waiting for him with orders.

"Our orders are to bring Mika back to Soul Society to marry Aizen" said Kuchiki.

Back at the Kuchiki house, Mika woke up knowing the spirtual pressure she felt belonged to her captain. She went down to Ichigo's room to see if he was sleeping but he wasn't there.

"Where is Ichigo" thought Mika as she looked out the window.

Just then she noitced a dot of orange in the sky and knew that was Ichigo.

"Why are you awake Mika?" asked Ichigo as he climbed back through the window.

"I couldn't sleep and just wanted to see if you were sleeping" said Mika

This was a lie of course. Mika didn't want to say that she knew her captain was nearby but she was surprised at remembering her captain. She didn't want Ichigo to know this.

"I'm going back to bed, good night Ichigo" said Mika

"Good night Mika" said Ichigo.

Mika walked back down the hallway to the twin's room and she knew she couldn't stay. If Captain was in the human world, she would be taken back to where she was from and she didn't want that, not right now.

"I will have to leave the twin's even though I was having fun with them" thought Mika.

"I will leave a not explaining that I have to leave but I know it will hurt them and hopefully will understand why I have to leave" thought Mika.

Mika got dressed and wrote a note explaining why she left and then climbed out the window to get far away from her captain.

"Maybe I will run into the tall man with red hair" said Mika

She took off after standing in front of the house but not sure what direction to go in. Just as she was about to go west, a cat appeared and something was familiar about this cat.

"You will follow me" said the cat.

"You can talk?" asked a very shocked Mika

"Yes and if you don't want you captain finding you, I suggest that you follow me now!" said the cat.

"I will explain everything when we get to safety."

Mika was thinking about going west and not follow the cat but then she felt the familiar spiritual pressure that belonged to her captain and followed the cat.

They went east and went far east until they reached some mountains. The cat led the way to a cave that was hidden from a persons view with trees. They both went into the entrance and went down a latter to an underground cavern.

"WOW! This is big" said Mika.

"Urahara made it and it will be safe for us to stay here" said the cat.

"Well then we should get the beds out and get some sleep and I will explain everthing in the morning" said the cat.

"Okay, we should sleep" said Mika.

Mika looked to her left and saw the beds, she went and got them so they could be set up and she and the cat could get some sleep.

As Mika layed down, she couldn't stop thinking of the red hair of the man that she somehow knew, but when would she find him?

Okay, I am kinda tired and it's only after 10pm I am stopping here for this chapter. Please review and I hope you enjoy it. If I spelled anything wrong, please feel free to correct it! I am not the best speller in the world.

I also want to thank everyone that has reviewed this story so far, makes me happy that you guys like it and if you have suggestions on anything, let me know.

Next chapter will hopefully be up soon :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

_Note: Towards the end of the last chapter, I put "back at the kuchiki house", I meant Kurosaki house because Mika went to visit Ichigo._

_Another thing, I did start writing this chapter but I was not happy with it so I am re-writing it and hope that this will be better._

Mika woke up thinking she had dreamed everything but, she was very mistaken. She then remembered everything from the night before and was sad that she had to leave the twins when she enjoyed their company the most.

"Why is my captain here? And how do I know it's him?" thought Mika

She was very confused how she knew it "_was her captain"_ that was after her but she could not remember what he looked like.

"I see you are awake, good. I can explain a few things to you", said Yuroichi

"Oh well good, I need help remembering stuff" said Mika

"First, Captain Kuchiki is here in the human world to bring you back to Soul Society and you will be having a meeting with the head commander. I am not sure why though", said Yuroichi.

"Second, you are betrothed to Aizen and if I am correct, you are to still marry him" said Yuroichi.

"Third, you are part human and part shinigami, I am here to help awaken your powers and help you remember what had happened to you," said Yuroichi.

"I'm part shinigami?" said a surprised Mika

"But how? I don't remember any Soul Society and the only things I can remember is a man with red hair shaped like a pineapple and Aizen, and Aizen is evil!" said a yelling Mika.

While Mika was yelling this, she had picked up the beds and put them back in there place where she found them, she was mad and shocked to find out that she was different but did not expect to be part shinigami.

"You don't need to yell, you need to train!" said Yuroichi

"Besides if you continue to yelll and emit reiatsu, your captain will come for you" said Yuroichi

"Fine, we shall train" said an angry Mika

Mika was not looking forward to training but if it would help her remember her past, then she would train with a talking cat.

Meanwhile, back at the Urahara shop, Renji was with his captain who had orders to find Mika and take her back to Soul Society. Renji did not like this, he had feelings for Mika and had planned on marrying her when the time was right, but to take her back could mean, Soul Society wants to kill her?

"Renji, I'm sure the head commander has a good reason for wanting Mika back in Soul Society and she has not committed any crime so they won't harm her" said Urahara

Renji looked at the ex-captain and nodded.

"How could he know what I was thinking?" thought Renji

Just as Byakuya was about to start talking, Rukia came through the trap door that led to an underground training facility that Urahara had built himself.

"Nii-sama, the head commander needs you back in Soul Society!" Said Rukia

Byakuya thought it over for a few seconds and then left without a word along with Rukia.

"Well now, you can go save Mika and keep her from harm but I must warn you Renji, you can get into serious trouble by doing this" said Urahara.

"I know but I do _love her _and I want her as my wife so I will do anything to protect her" said Renji

"She is with Yuroichi traing in the far east mountains, trying to get her powers back and her memory" said Urahara.

"Before I forget, take some food and clothing with you, this way you can eat and I have special cloaks for all of you, to mask the reiatsu that you may emit so Byakuya does not find you" said Urahara.

Back in the mountains, Yuroichi was relentless, trying to get Mika to use her powers and remember her past, but it was not working. She was laying on the ground panting and couldn't get back up.

"Get up and fight with your true power!" said Yuroichi

Just as Yurichi said this, Mika went into unconsciousness and into a world that she was not familiar with.

In this world was vibrant colors and cheery blossom trees, there was a house nearby and to whom did it belong to? Someone made this place and there was no one around.

"Hello?" said Mika

No one answered her and she was not happy being the only one but why would she be in a place like this?

"You have come back home" said Garnet Fairy

"Who are you and what do you want from me?" asked a very scared Mika

"I am you zanpaktou, we are born together and we die together and share powers" said Garnet Fairy

"I...I...don't know you!" stammered Mika

"You will remember and I will help you" said Garnet Fairy

Just then the Garnet Fairy wrapped her wings around a scared and shaking Mika, to take a trip down memory lane. Garnet was not sure this would work but in the end, she knew it would.

Memoriess flashing by in Mika's mind, so many kept going by and to keep up was kinda hard but it did help Mika remember who she was and who her captain was.

She also remembered that she went through the academy with Toshiro Hitsuguya, her childhood friend and she did miss him.

"How many minutes have gone by?" thought Mika while all her memories were going through at a fst rate.

"Garnet!" yelled Mika

"Yes young one?" asked Garnet

"I remember my past and who I am! I remember being in _LOVE _with Renji and I want to marry him and not Aizen!" said Mika

"Now I know what needs to be done in order to get you back, I need to train and train hard but I would like Renji to be here with me" said Mika

"I have no doubt that Renji is on his way and he would protect you at all costs too" said Garnet

"Come, we must get back to reality so you can train with Yuroichi, she is strong and wise and do not mistake any of her moves!" said a stern Garnet

"I understand" said Mika

As this was said, Mika went back to her reality to see a woman standing next to her and shaking her.

"Why is this woman shaking me?" thought Mika

"Mika, are you okay?" asked Yuroichi

"Yes but who are you?" asked Mika

"I forgot to tell you that this is my human form and I can turn into a cat when I need to" said Yuroichi

"Well, we need to...

After Renji got the supplies that he would need to take with him, he left immediately to head east to the mountains where his love was training.

"Will she remember our love for each other?" thought Renji while shunpo through the air to the mountains.

It did not take long for Renji to get there, only an hour and he found the entrance right away only because Mika and Yuroichi were emitting reiatsu.

Renji walked in and saw both the woman talking and when he saw Mika, something overcame him, he wanted too...

"We need to..."Mika had stopped when the tall man with red hair shaped like a pineapple came into the cave.

It was Renji, the man that she truly loved had come to her.

Renji ran over to Mika and put his hands on both sides of her face and then he...

_Kissed Her!_

Mika was surprised at his sudden movement but didn't pull away since they have not been together for awhile. She savored every moment of this kiss, she really did miss him.

Yuroichi watched with a smile on her face, she knew how much these two were in love and knew that Renji would be good to Mika.

"What is in the bag?" thought Yuroichi

The bag that Renji brought...

Okay, I am stopping here for now, I have had writers block for a bit but I like how this chapter came out. Also if I miss spelled anything, please let me know. Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon but I have 2 BIG and I mean BIG tests this week so it may be next week for the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed it! :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

The bag that Renji brought was given to him by Urahara. He had put cloaks,food and some water in it for the three of them in case they had to leave since Byakuya has come back to the real world to get Mika and bring her back to soul society.

"When you two are done" said Yuorichi

She really didn't want to interupt but knew that at any moment, Byakuya Kuchiki would come for Mika. Yorichi could feel his spiritual pressure.

Mika didn't want to pull away from kissing Renji on his soft lips and have one of his hands on her waist and one in her hair, made her feel like she was on cloud 9!

"Yes Yorichi, what is it?" asked Mika

"Well, Captain Kuchiki is back in the human world and he will find you so he can take you back to soul society. I still don't know why he has been ordered to do so but he will find all of us soon" said Renji who had a sad look in his eyes when explaining this to Mika.

"I know part of the reason, it's because I am part human and there is some kind of power in me that is evil and if I let it take over, the world will end" said Mika

She didn't want to admit it and keep it a secret but it was time to tell the truth and come clean with the man she loved. Mika didn't want to also explain that Aizen knew about this and he wanted it for pure evilness.

"Here, put these cloaks on!" yelled Yorichi

"Byakuya is here and you two need to leave and I will distract Byakuya" said Yorichi while throwing them the cloaks that Urahara had put in the bag.

She threw the bag to Renji and told him there was a back entrance and to leave immeditaly.

"Love is a rare gift that you have with eachother, take care and I will find you soon" said Yorichi

Mika had a very sad look in her eyes because she knew that it would be awhile before Yorichi would find them and start training Mika again, but how long could Mika run?

Before Mika could say "thank you", Renji had grabbed her by the wrist and started to run with the bag and went out the back entrance to get far away from Captain Kuchiki.

_Boom!_

The entrance to the cave was blown open by Byakuya who used kido to blast then entrance to the cave open.

"Where is she?" asked Byakuya who was standing where the latter was and looking at Yorichi

Byakuya always had that same look on his face, stone cold expression that you could never read to know what he was thinking.

"why should I tell you when I know very well you will just track her down?" said Yorichi

"You are rigth, but I am here on orders by Yammto to bring her back to soul society and that is what I will do" said Byakuya

Byakuya flashed stepped to where Yorichi was to be face to face, trying to read her eyes so he could find that one fault line and know where Mika went to.

As Renji and Mika were running through the back entrance, Renji had a flash back, something he couldn't recall but knew it had to do with Mika.

_Flash back**_

_A crest with a snowflake and ice crystals were on a female body, the crest was in a shape of a snowflake but would change size, after the size retracted, a sword would appear and could transform into an earring._

_End of Flash back_

Renji didn't want to stop running to take a look at Mika only because her safety was more important and he would finally take a look when it was safe.

"When will the tunnel end?" aksed Mika

She was usually a paiient person but this time she was impaitent. She wanted to be outside and get some fresh air to forget about what was going on and just have apeaceful moment!

"Would you just be quiet!" said an angry Renji

"No I won't!" Mika yelled back, loud enough tot ravel back to Yorichi and Byakuya

Both Yorichi and Byakuya were shocked to hear Mika's voice all the way back to the entrance when she had to be at least near then end of the tunnel to the back entrance.

Renji felt a strabge surge of pressure from Mika, he had a shocked look on his face, a mix of anger, confusion and scared of her voice. Renji cam back to his senses and grabbed Mika's hand and ran to the end of the tunnel.

"Renji! Let go of me! yelled an angry Mika

"I will not let you go, you will be found and...

"_**I LOVE YOU!" said Renji**_

I don't want you to be taken bak to the soul soiciety, they may kill you and I want you to be my wife for a long time and I want you in my life! Yelled Renji who was more angry with Mika than ever before.

Mika was shocked but didn't know how to react, she was not used to boys and their ways of expressing their feelings, this was all new to her.

She smiled and was willing to go with Renji and go to where ever he was taking her.

Meanwhile, back at the entrance...

"Well, I know now that Mika has had a legend thrusted upon her and she needs to learn how tot ame her powers that are now hers" said Byakuya

"What are you talking about Byakuya?" asked Yorichi

"A legend that cannot be told to a commoner like you! Only can be told to Mika" said Byakuya

"I must leave and let the head commander know what is going on, he may change his mind when he hears about this" said Byakuya.

And with that, he was gone in a second, flash stepping out of the cave and heading back to Soul society.

He had to report to the head commander that a legend had been thrusted upon Mika and mafia or known as ryoka, had planned on using Mika for the evil of this legend and take over all of Soul Society.

Renji and Mika had made it to the end of the tunnel and out to the forest. They kept running until a tree house came into Renji's view. It has been there since Renji was young and it would help hide the spiritual pressure that both Mika and Renji were emitting.

Renji and Rukia made the tree house before entering Soul Reaper Academy. They would go to this tree house to relax, hone their skills and to practice an ancient art.

Renji had pulled Mika closer to him and jumped up to get inside. Once inside, the tree house needed cleaning and so Renji and Mika cleaned but they were careful to make sure nothing hit the ground so no one could find them. Renji would take the trash and tree branches to a nearby place to get rid of them.

Mika was getting hot from the air in the tree house and had changed into a sports bra and a pair of shorts that were really short!

Renji saw the back of Mika and he just stared, he had returned form taking the trash and tree branches out and now he sees the back of Mika in shorts and a sports bra! He couldn't help but stare at her, after all he did love her and her physical features made him appreciate her more.

Mika turned around and...

"_Aaaaahhhhhhhh!" screamed Mika_

"I am sorry Mika, I wasn't trying to scare you!" said Renji

"I'm glad it was you Renji, but don't scare me like that again" asked Mika

"Look, we need to eat and get some sleep, I will try to find Yurichi in the morning and see what has happened with her and Byakuya in the cave and you can tell me more about you being half human", said Renji.

I am going to stop here for now. I am sorry I have not update for so long, my tests are done and I can get back to writing my fanfics. So I do hope to have the next chapter up in a few weeks. Please review :)


	7. Chapter 7

No Memories

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach

**Sorry I have not updated in a very long time. It makes me sad but I do need to have the story read by a Beta person and I may need to re-write the story. I'm not sure what I will do but I will try to have it updated soon. I am going to work on it today til I have to work.**

**If anyone knows a beta person that would like to look at my story please email me or send me a message on here. Thanks.**


End file.
